Bug Bites
by Kristy101xD
Summary: Bug bites suck, unless you have someone to put ointment on for you. SLASH Rob/KF


(Kid Flash's POV)

I've faced many enemies in my years of being a hero. Even so, mosquitoes are considered, to me, one of the most evil beings on earth. Seriously, they suck blood so they are pretty much miniature vampires. The fact that they can fly doesn't help.

On days like this, mosquitoes are everywhere. I love the warmth, but mosquitoes apparently enjoy this weather as well. I'm just unlucky enough to have half the population of mosquitoes wanting to eat me alive.

At first I was just annoyed, so I kept swatting at the mosquitoes away (at human speed). Then I started getting really itchy. I mean so itchy that I needed not only a back scratcher, but three more hands so I could use them to scratch myself. I kept going at them (now with super speed), and I didn't stop until I killed all of those evil, demonic insects.

Even though they were dead now, I still felt the urge to itch half of my body. It wasn't until Robin came over when I found out how bad I've been eaten.

"Wow, dude. You have at least ten bug bites on both your arms. No joke," Robin informed me.

I looked down at my arms noticing that I in fact did have at least ten bug bites on both my arms. Well, damn. Not only was an itchy, but my flawless, glowing skin was now filled with red bumps. I know it sounds impossible, but these stupid bug bites have caused my handsomeness to go down.

"Let me help you out," Robin spoke, digging into his utility belt. After moments of searching, a bottle of ointment was in his hands made specifically for bug bites.

"You seriously carry things like that in your belt? How is that even going to help you in battle?" I questioned Robin who shrugged.

"It helps right now, doesn't it? Batman says I gotta be prepared for anything and everything," Robin explained himself.

Bats sure was strict. I wonder if we start dating if he will kill me for looking at Robin in inappropriate places. What? Everybody does it. Don't even try telling me you haven't glanced at an attractive person's ass.

Anyways, I have a hunch that Robin likes me. There are so many signs that it's hard for me not to notice. Yesterday, he fall asleep on the couch and I heard him whispering my name in his sleep. Yup, boy wonder digs (I'm attempting to bring that saying back) me. The only thing is, I'm not sure if I like him back.

Sure, he's my best friend and we know all about each other, but that's just it. I'm not use to dating someone who knows not only my (dreaded) middle name. Hell, my relationships last until I get bored, which I get bored rather fast. I'm all about speed and I can tell now if I dated Robin, our relationship would go slow. Bats would make sure of that one.

I'll admit, I don't want to mess our friendship up and I really don't want to hurt Robin. So, I guess I made up my mind. I'm not going to date Robin.

"This stuff is cold, just a warning," Robin said as he rubbed the gel substance onto my arms.

His touch felt nice. Maybe it's just the bug stuff that's making me feel this sensation. Yeah, let's go with that.

Robin applied more gel onto his right hand as he lifted up the back of my shirt. I gave him a confused look. I know he likes me, but it's not like Robin to make me strip.

"I figured since you have bug bites everywhere, you'd also have some on your back. Which, you do," Robin spoke as he spread the lotion on my back.

Oh, right. That makes more sense than him trying to get me naked.

Whoa, Robin should do back rubs as a living because the way he is putting on the lotion feels really good. I can feel his hands massaging my back in a circler motion. When he stops, I make a sound of disappointment that he notices. He snickers at this.

"What's wrong? "

"Nothing," I say, trying to stay calm. Maybe if tell myself I don't like Robin's touch as much as I do, it will end up turning out that way.

"Whatever, dude," Robin laughed as he went back to applying the lotion that really helped me not itch myself to the point where my skin would fall off.

I think Robin is doing this on purpose. The laugh from before is enough proof. I know the kid likes me, but would he stoop to seduction? Wasn't that my thing? How dare he steal my style! …I have to admit, he does do it well.

No…No way, stop before there is no turning back. Do I need to remind myself of all the negatives of liking Robin back? I rather be itchy right now instead of having to deal with this, whatever this was.

Robin started to inch his hands to my lower back, going over my bites with the ointment.

Crap, shit, and any other word that can show how screwed I am right now. I feel my body heating up as I'm sure my face is becoming red. Robin snickers for the second time today.

"Are you going to admit you like me yet? I can keep going," Robin taunted.

"I think you've got it wrong," I told, standing up so Robin couldn't work his magic anymore.

"Got what wrong? It's kind of obvious you like me," Robin continued with," I am just getting sick of waiting for you to figure things out."

"You like me, I can't like you," I said which I noticed after wards must have sounded pretty dumb. Almost dumber than 'Hello, Megan'.

"You can't because…?" Robin integrated.

"I just can't, okay. It won't work out and-" I was going to finish what I was saying if it wasn't for Robin coming up to me and placed his arms around my neck, his nose against mine. Robin smirked at my squeamish look.

"You were saying?" Robin teased.

And now I am lost for words. What do I do? Freak out? Deny ever picturing us together? Go with it? I'm not sure what is the right thing to do, but have I ever really thought before I acted? No, I usually don't. This is the only time I really had to think about everything and even than I still can't pick a decision.

I close my eyes, Robin stealing a kiss from me. I don't react back at first, causing for Robin to frown. I did not like a frown on the boys face, or the remorse he seemed to be holding.

"…I was wrong, wasn't I? I should have figured you didn't like me back. Who would? Nobody knows who I am, they all like what they see, but you are one of the very few people who know me. Just me, not the masks I have to put on," Robin rambled as he looked like a kicked puppy. I do not like kicked puppies, not at all.

Something in me broke. If you want to be cliché, you could say my heart broke, but I think I more or less discovered something. I can't worry about what will happen with Robin. Ignoring my feelings not only will hurt me, but Robin as well. If I don't even give it a chance, then I know I will regret It later on. I could not stand seeing him with anybody else, and seeing Robin like this because of me helped me make up my mind.

Instead of going in and Kissing Robin again (which I will be sure to do later), I take the ointment from Robin's hand, open the cap, and smeared it onto the only bug bite I could find on his body that I could see (I wish only got one bug bite…. stupid mosquitoes).

Robin smiles, causing for me to smile back. I close the lid to the ointment, it becoming forgotten once Robin embraced me.

Now he reminded me of just a (not kicked) puppy. I'm clueless as to what will happen next, but if things stay like this, I'll be one extremely happy guy.

Mosquitoes are little evil doers, but on plus side they got me a nice back rub from Robin. The better news is next time, I don't even need to get bug bites for Robin to massage my back. I'm sure people dating do stuff like that all the time.


End file.
